Ella
by becky199469
Summary: Ella doesn't remember half her life and her mother isn't much help, who is she? and why can't she remember?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my favourite game series and I wanted to do something so here's my attempt at the story please read and review always a help

I lay awake in my bed waiting for dawn to wake me, I don't know why I can only wake up at the brightness of day and only sleep when the night is at it's darkest, mother says it has to do with my past but I wouldn't know I don't remember anything, today is my 18th birthday for most girls my age it is a wonderful celebrated event but I don't seem to be that bothered about the whole fiasco instead of a party my mother has booked an appointment with a shrink to help me with my bad dreams.

…

"Ella lay down on the sofa and close your eyes." I do as I am told and start to hear the noise of the metronome. "Now Ella, think of the dream and tell me what you see."

_Come on Mr bubbles, I'm a little girl in a purple dress with a white pinafore, I'm walking beside a large creature but I feel safe with him drawn to him like nothing bad will happen when he is around. The room I'm in is dark and there is rubble everywhere I look up towards the creature he's called a big daddy he's urging me forward never looking at me directly constantly looking at our surroundings, there's not much to see my vision is a blur but wait there's something in the shadows I scream shouting for Mr bubbles._

"Mr bubbles." I sit up and scream, I open my eyes I'm still in the woman's office, beads of sweat are dripping off my skin I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Ella it's okay, it was just a dream, Brigid was right to refer you to me." I look at her in puzzlement my mother never told this woman her name.

"How do you know my mother's name?" I ask. The woman shifts uncomfortably in her seat before answering my question.

"Me and your mother are old friends." Looking at her she doesn't seem that much older than me maybe 5 or 10 years older definitely not old enough to be old friends with my mother who is in her 50's.

"Well what's your name and I'll ask my mother who you are?" the woman looks at her shoes and sighs.

"My name is Eleanor Lamb and your mother used to look after me when I was a little girl."


	2. chapter 2

**A/N I saw I got a few favourites and thought I'd do another chapter but I really want some feedback before I continue so please review good or bad I will take either on board and try to improve **

'Look Mr bubbles ADAM' I shout I run over to a crumpled body there's a needle in my left hand with a tube attached to one end, I glance at Mr bubbles and stab the body with the needle 'I like getting ADAM it makes me special' big daddy grumbles and shifts from one foot to the other 'Mr bubbles?'

…

I wake up screaming, I turn towards the clock, its only 2 am and every time I have a nightmare I always wake at 2 am. Why do I have these dreams? I lean over my bed and grab an old stuffed toy a doll with a large bald head with a underwater helmet, and I try to go back to sleep, the light through my window awakes me around 9am, I clamber out of bed still soaked with sweat from the nightmare. When I get downstairs mother is cooking breakfast for me and her, I still haven't asked her about Eleanor.

…

"Mother?" I ask quietly as I sit down at the table.

"Yes dear?" She turns towards me placing my plate in front of me filled with pancakes and syrup.

"The woman you sent me to said you two were friends." I begin cutting up my pancakes and add more sugar and syrup. Mother drops the bowl with the rest of the mixture and spins towards me.

"yes we are sort of, why do you ask?"

"She said you looked after her as a little girl."

"I did, her family wasn't around and I had many girls already in my care one more wasn't going to harm."

"Why didn't you tell me before, you always said to me I was your first and only child and had no experience with bringing up children when obviously that was a lie."

"It was not a lie!" Mother threw the bowl at the wall in frustration, I glared at her in shock.

"Mother!" I push my chair back and step away from her. She reaches out to touch my arm but I brush her away.

"Ella you are my child but not my only child I did look after lots of orphaned or abandoned girls before you many years before you I must add."

"well a decade at the least I'd say Eleanor was around 10 years older than me." Mother purses her lips and steps towards me again,

"Sweetheart, I stopped looking after Eleanor when she was six in 1958 then there was a riot and she was given back to her mother, however about 10 years later 1968 she found me and I helped her get away from her mother by finding her father delta."

I listen to her eagerly and urge her to continue.

"Once Eleanor was happy I moved here to England and told her she was always welcome to join me and she did a few years later, that's when I found you, it was 1973 Eleanor came to this house with a little girl clutching her hand shying away between her legs you were no less than 7 or 8 years old, Eleanor told me you was born in 1965 and was brought to the same orphanage Eleanor was at in 1969 just as I left and it took her 4 years to get you out safe." The only thing I could manage to say was.

"You're not my real mother."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N the next chapter hope you like it read and review please all comments are taken on board **

"Ella don't be like that I may not been your birth mother doesn't mean I don't love you." Mother's face is full of sadness her eyes are swollen with tears I know I shouldn't feel like this but I'm glad she's upset how dare she not tell me about my life that she isn't even my mother.

"Love?" I laugh "If you loved me you would have told me about my life well before now, you would have told me you weren't my mother that you adopted me for a reason and you would have told me that reason instead you keep quiet and allow me to slowly go crazy it's your fault I'm having these dreams isn't it, it's my brains way of telling me your lying to me!" I spit out I know I've upset her even more but I don't stop. I throw my drink over her and stomp upstairs ignoring her cries from the kitchen.

…

I don't know how long I lay on my bed but when my door opens its well into the afternoon, I throw my pillow at the door but someone pushes it open again.

"Ella, it's me Eleanor." I sit up and perch on the side of my bed.

"You here to yell at me?" she laughs and enters my room.

"No, brigid rang me, told me you know."

"Well only about her not been my mother and you bringing me to her doorstep, what I don't know is why you saved me from an orphanage, what was dangerous about it? Why take me to Bridgid?"

"Ella your dreams aren't exactly dreams." I look at her in puzzlement.

"There nightmares not dreams"

"Either way they have a ring of truth to them." I think of my nightmares how terrified I am in them how horrible the places are and think that's real?

"No they can't be, I would remember them if they were anything more than dreams."

"Ella you are remembering just in…" I zone out trying to think back to my earliest memory I think of playing hopscotch or baking with mum I mean Bridgid but then a wave hits me taking me to a terrible place

_I'm wearing the purple dress and dirty white pinafore my legs are scraped and thick with dirt I don't have the syringe this time but instead I'm with other girls my age all wearing different things but the same all at once some with red dresses or blue, green and orange they all have blonde and brown hair. Some are playing with raggy teddy bears or on bunk beds I'm walking towards a hole in a wall with hand holds to clamber up, once I get out of the other side a hand grabs me and lifts me from the ground I scream "help me, help me, he hurts, he hurts" I hear loud footsteps as the hand clutches tighter while another attempts to stab me with something but I crash to the ground I whimper quietly as I land on my arm. I smell the familiar scent of my big daddy and smile eagerly waiting to be picked up. "Ooh everything is safe now Mr Bubbles" _

Eleanor shakes me out of my daydream and smiles at me.

"A flash back?"

"yea." I look away and see a spider crawling on my chest of draws.

"It's just a spider staring at it won't disappear." I look at her and whisper.

"that's a lady spider not a boy spider." Her eyes widen at my comment

"Why did you just say that?"

"Say what?"


End file.
